Soif De Sang
by OtakuGirlChan
Summary: Il est un vampire et les vampires ont tous besoin de sang mais il refuse de toucher à Bulgarie...Que faire ? Robul.


**Bichour pitit gens !**

**Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour vous présentez un mini, One-Shot sur deux personnages peu utilisés, Roumanie et Bulgarie. Connaissant très peu ces deux là, je m'excuse d'avance s'ils sont OCC et l'OS sera court et sans doutes mauvais mais ce n'est qu'un essaie . Je n'ai sait pas si Vlad ( Roumanie) est un vrai vampire mais je l'ai mis comme tel, je sais qu'il est assez espiègle mais pas bien méchant et qu'il pratique la magie noir. Pour ce qui est de Bulgarie (que je connais encore moins) ne sachant pas vraiment son prénom, je l'appelle Luben ( j'ai vue ce prénom sur un forum), je sais quelques petites choses sur lui, il aime les yaourts 8D. Il est assez silencieux mais est en vrai quelqu'un d'assez sadique qui aime faire des mauvais coups au plus faibles avec un bâton et qu'il déteste Turquie...Je m'étale-là...Alors je vous laisse lire et vous faits un...**

* * *

**Gros Bisous Baveux De La Mort Qui Tue 8D**

-Dit, c'est des vrais ? Demanda l'Otaku en touchant les canines du vampire,

-Je pourrais te demander là même chose pour tes dents de crocos !

Si vous ne comprenez rien à votre vie, c'est normal ! Alors, EXPLICATION ! Alizée et Vlad viennent de se rencontrer, il y a cinq minutes en se bourrant dedans et Bruxelles absolument pas gêner, c'est mis à jouer avec les canines de l'homme, pour savoir si ce ne sont pas des fausses, avec un bulgare, ce demandant ce qu'il se passe, derrière. Celui-ci agacer et ne semblant pas aimer la bruxelloise, les interrompus,

-Arrêtez donc vos enfantillages ! Cria Luben, et qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la seule fille présente.

-Moi ? Je suis Bruxelles, capitale de la Belgique et de l'Europe, et vous ?

-Roumanie.

-Bulgarie.

-Vous faites partis de l'UE ?

-Oui, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les villes ne doivent pas venir normalement. Demanda Vlad.

-Bah, ça semble peut être prétentieux mais vu que je suis la capitale de l'Europe, il est normal que je sois là.

-...Bien, nous allons te laisser. Dit le bulgare emmenant à sa suite le roumain.

Dés, qu'elle le perdus de vus, elle s'empressa d'appeler Japon.

-Kiku ? Oui, c'est moi... J'ai une bonne nouvelle... Nous avons un nouveau couple à unir ! ...Roumanie et Bulgarie ! 'M'en fous je trouves qu'ils vont bien ensemble... Oui, je sais. Bye

-Ca c'est faits ! Je vais peut être rejoindre Bella avant qu'elle ne me fasse une crise.

Après la réunion de l'UE, Vlad et Luben partir dés lors, et allèrent en Roumanie pour une semaine. Les premiers jours passèrent tranquillement, si on passe le faites que Luben nous ait fait une crise d'hystérie car il n'avait plus de yaourt et qu'il menaça le roumain de la frapper avec son bâton, s'il n'allait pas tout de suite l'en chercher. Cela passer tout redevint calme mais la santé de Roumanie se détériorait de jour en jour, du faites qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis trop longtemps mais refusait de toucher Bulgarie. Celui-ci, commençant à s'inquiéter de l'état de son ami, chercha une idée pour qu'il accepte de boire son sang, il en trouva une mais celle-ci était...hum, comment dire...dangereuse ? Mais n'aillant pas le choix, il se dirigea vers le salon où Vlad était déjà présent encore plus blanc qu'au quotidien. Il s'en approcha et s'assis à ses côtés, pris le canif et se fis une entaille au niveau du cou. Le roumain sentant de suite l'odeur, se retourna automatiquement regardant son ami, étonné et légèrement terrifié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?!

Le dit imbécile se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur les genoux de Vlad.

-Mords-moi

Complètement hypnotisé par le sang coulant doucement sur la peau de Luben, le lécha avant de le mordre arrachant un gémissement à sa « victime ». Le sang coulant dans sa gorge, l'excita plus qu'autre chose, il arrêta alors de sucer son sang qu'il devra cacher le lendemain et plaqua contre le canapé le bulgare. Celui-ci, se retrouva bien vite en sous-vêtement sous le roumain et ils firent...bah ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

-Je crois que Bulgarie ne m'aime pas... Dit Bruxelles.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Elisaveta du haut de l'échelle, Alizée refusant d'y monter depuis sa chute...

-Je sais pas une impression...

**Oh mon Dieu, j'ai honte ! Je suis vraiment nul pour écrire du Robul, ça c'est sur...*Pars déprimer dans son coin***


End file.
